R de Retrato
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Tenía la belleza y elegancia de una rosa, al igual que sus afiladas espinas. Sus mejillas rubicundas le daban un aspecto adorable; idéntica a la de una muñeca de porcelana. Sin duda, el mejor retrato que pudo realizar.


_**¡Ciaossu~!**_

 _Sinceramente, estoy muy nerviosa. Es mi primera vez en un concurso del foro de Mundo Vocaloid, eso también me llena de ansias. Tuve la suerte que me tocase la letra R, pues ésta tiene muchas palabras, hubo múltiples de opciones de las cuales pude haber elegido, pero me convenció más esta: el Retrato._

 _Lo hice de mi apreciada OTP: el LenMi, espero que la historia sea de su agrado nwn_

 _Aunque también lo quería hacer IAxYuuma, pero ya habrá otra oportunidad._

 _._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Tenia la belleza y elegancia de una rosa, al igual que sus afiladas espinas. Sus mejillas rubicundas le daban un aspecto adorable; idéntica a la de una muñeca de porcelana. Sin duda, el mejor retrato que pudo realizar._

 _._

 ** _Nota:_** _Este fic participa en el reto de ABC de Vocaloid del foro Mundo Vocaloid_

 _._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor van para Yamaha._

* * *

 _ **R de Retrato**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Unos ojos celestes, llenos de nostalgia, observaban una fotografía. En la cual mostraba a la mujer que, fue su primer y único amor. No importaba cuánto tiempo haya pasado desde que la conoció, jamás la olvidaría.

Siempre permanecería en su corazón, en el cual entró como si de su casa se tratase.

La imagen que era protegida por el vidrio del recuadro, mostraba a una joven. Él recordó su cabello turquesa, piel nívea y ojos verdes. El anciano que sostenía el retrato en sus manos, sintió que su corazón latía al igual que la primera vez que escuchó la suave y armoniosa voz de la muchacha.

Continuó detallando con la mirada el objeto frente suya; el vestido amplio y escotado que poseía la chica era hermoso, de color escarlata, al igual que la sangre que corría por las venas de su cuerpo. Aunque, desgraciadamente, en la imagen se mostraba negro.

El viejo fotógrafo, era consciente de que ni su cámara fue suficiente para poder inmortalizar el atractivo de ella. Sin embargo, siempre podía confiar en las imágenes de sus recuerdos...

* * *

Sabía que su fama en su oficio de la fotografía, se expandió por todos lados, al igual que el más caliente chisme. La abundancia de trabajos con grandes sueldos tocaron la puerta de Kagamine Len.

Pero entre todas las incontables ofertas, una en particular resaltó como la primera estrella en un cielo nocturno. Un sobre plateado llegó al buzón del artista, la abrió y leyó mientras bebía una taza de té verde.

La cerámica se resbaló de sus dedos al terminar la lectura, su faz expresaba la más grande sorpresa. ¡Si eso no se trataba de una mentira o broma, era un milagro! El hecho por el que había esperado durante mucho tiempo, al fin la tenía en sus manos:

 _Kagamine Len_

 _Queda usted informado por medio de esta misiva que, el treinta de agosto, como todos los años, se celebra el cumpleaños de mi querida hija, Hatsune Miku._

 _Y como es costumbre en la familia, debe ser retratada para inmortalizar la imagen de su edad cumplida. Por lo que, nadie más que usted me pareció la persona adecuada para realizar el trabajo._

 _Sin más preámbulos lo esperamos._

La carta finalizaba con la firma del jefe de los Hatsune.

Indescriptible fue la alegría que embriagó al joven rubio. Lágrimas de felicidad, resbalaron sin cesar de sus mejillas.

Miró por enésima vez la fecha en la que fue citado, en la carta indicaba que tenía que ir personalmente a visitar el castillo Hatsune. Len esperaría ansiosamente ese día.

* * *

Llegó más pronto de lo que pudo esperar, hecho que lejos de molestarle, lo complació. El joven rubio no era una persona muy paciente. Gracias a los recursos que ganaba mediante su oficio, se vistió ricamente para no contrastar o dar mala impresión a sus clientes que, esta vez serían muy exigentes al tratarse de una familia de la realeza.

Caminó por las largas calles que lo llevarían a su destino. Múltiples miradas se centraron en él, la mayoría inundadas de curiosidad. Se tuvo que adentrar al amplio bosque que rodeaba al afamado castillo propiedad de los Hatsune. Apresuró el ritmo de sus pasos, comenzaba a anochecer y, cuando el bosque está bañado por la oscuridad de la noche, no es para nada seguro ni agradable.

Finalmente, se encontraba frente la puerta del castillo. Era alto, de color azul con algunas flanjas plateadas y doradas en las esquinas. Los dos guardias que vigilaban la entrada, preguntaron por su identidad. Ambos de una altura considerable, suficiente para intimidar con su apariencia a cualquiera. No obstante, eso no le sucedió al chico de cabellos dorados. Len al responder y mostrar la misiva que contenía la invitación, éstos se limitaron a permitirle el paso.

Una vez adentro, la exuberante riqueza que se desplegaba antes sus ojos lo dejo absorto; pero lo que atrajo verdaderamente su atención, fue una joven de cabellera turquesa que poseía un vestido carmín y, en sus manos, una rosa roja cuya belleza quedaba opacada por su dueña.

Ella se encontraba sentada en uno de los lujosos sillones de la sala. La tenue luz del ocaso la iluminaba por completo, por medio de los vitrales del castillo. De todos los colores existentes, el rojo le quedaba a la perfección, resaltaba su gran belleza y sensualidad, aunque, su cabello hiciera un notable contraste.

Ese matiz teñía los finos y suaves labios de la chica de ojos esmeraldas, la tentación de degustarlos hasta el cansancio, incrementaba a niveles inimaginables.

Lo encandiló en el instante que compartieron contacto visual. Fue inevitable perderse en su mirada verde al igual que las esmeraldas. En realidad, lucían como dos joyas que, hasta el más codicioso ladrón no dudaría ni un segundo en robar. Sus hebras aqua se encontraban recogida en dos coletas.

Tímido, se acercó a la joven de cabello turquesa, ésta le brindó una adorable sonrisa que hizo palpitar el corazón del rubio.

—Así que, tú eres el famoso fotógrafo, ¿cierto? —Cuestionó la chica, él se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza—. ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Es un gusto conocerlo! —añadió emocionada.

—El gusto es mío…—susurró el rubio, detallándola con la mirada. Lucía como una muñeca de porcelana.

—Escuché que mis padres te contrataron para un trabajo —recordó ella—. ¿De qué trata?

Pestañeó extrañada, tardó en recibir respuesta por parte del fotógrafo. Después de unos cortos momentos, él logró reaccionar. El atractivo de la joven lo había sorprendido bastante.

—Según la carta, tengo que retratar con mi cámara a una tal Hatsune Miku —replicó Len—. ¿La conoces?

Ahora la sorprendida fue ella, esbozó una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos, parecidos a las esmeraldas, brillaron de alegría.

— ¡Esa soy yo! —declaró alzando la voz y su brazo—. ¡Qué emoción, mis padres me dieron un gran regalo! No tienes idea de cuánto me gusta tu trabajo.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, al enterarse que esa muchacha era fan suya, lo complació. Por otro lado, la joven Hatsune aprovecho la oportunidad para entablar conversación con el rubio. Lo tomó del brazo y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado. Comenzaron con las aficiones del otro, a la chica le agradaba la música y, se especializaba en tocar violín y en cantar. Ser parte de la realeza no parecía fácil, la joven princesa tenía muy poco tiempo para entretenerse.

—Por eso salgo muy poco —explicó—, practicó todos los días. Además, cuando era pequeña me secuestraron muchas veces.

— ¿En verdad? —preguntó Len, la joven asintió—. Creo que tienes mala suerte —añadió con una tenue sorna para más tarde reírse.

—No te burles —protestó Miku inflando sus mejillas, adaptando una apariencia adorable para el chico.

El joven detuvo sus risas al recibir una mirada fulminante de la chica. Se concedió el silencio durante un corto tiempo. Finalmente, volvieron a conversar. Len descubrió que la joven tenía un carácter bastante… Delicado.

—Te gusta el color rojo, ¿cierto? —preguntó curioso, le resultaba peculiar que se matiz luciera toda su vestimenta.

—No precisamente, la razón por la que visto de esa tonalidad hoy, es porque este vestido fue un regalo por parte de mi prometido —contestó Miku sonrojándose con suavidad, al recordar al chico mencionado—. Es un vestido especial para una ocasión importante.

Él no supo el porqué de repente, se sintió triste. Al escuchar que ella se encontraba comprometida. Pero, ¿por qué? Si la acaba de conocer, no debería dolerle. No obstante, dolía.

Era inverosímil e insólito que, con tan solo una mirada, ella haya capturado su corazón.

—E-entonces, esa rosa q-que traes en tus manos— le avergonzaba un poco que su voz se escuchase temblorosa—. ¿Es un regalo suyo? —la señalo con su dedo índice.

—Sí —asintió ampliando su sonrisa.

Tragó saliva para continuar.

— ¿Te hace feliz?

—La mujer más feliz del mundo —respondió con auténtica alegría.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del joven Kagamine. Qué más daba, si ella era feliz, él compartiría esa emoción. Aunque una incomodidad inexplicable invadió su pecho, al mirar la linda curvatura que decoraba el rostro de chica, el alivio contrastó la sensación inicial.

—Bueno, debo realizar mi trabajo —Len se levantó, y sacó de su bolso la cámara de madera de fuelle que, fue regalo de su madre antes de morir, y el tripote —. ¿Comenzamos?

Len recibió una rotunda positiva por parte de la princesa Hatsune. Ésta colocó la rosa roja que antes sostenía en sus manos, en un jarrón con agua que yacía sobre una de las mesas del salón, al parecer lo había preparado con anterioridad. La chica de cabello turquesa le indicó al fotógrafo que la siguiera con un ademán, él la obedeció sin rechistar. Llegaron al amplio jardín trasero del castillo, variedad de flores tenían cavidad ahí.

Una estatua de un león plateado se encontraba en el centro del pateo. Un chorro de agua clara, salía de la boca del animal.

Ella caminó hacia una silla que estaba en una zona colmada de rosas carmesí. Al parecer, ese matiz tenía que acompañarla durante ese día.

Miku se acomodó en el asiento, con la delicadeza característica de las personas que pertenecen a la realeza, la luz que iluminaba era la adecuada. El mirar de la chica se posó en el lente de la cámara. El rubio ya se había posicionado de la manera adecuada para realizar su trabajo. Se tomaría la libertad de tomar una fotografía más para él. Anhelaba mantener el recuerdo de la princesa Hatsune.

La sonrisa que esbozó Miku fue maravillosa, el muchacho Kagamine hizo grandes esfuerzos para controlar el ritmo de sus latidos. La princesa de cabellera aqua y vestido escarlata, tenía la belleza y elegancia de una rosa, al igual que sus afiladas espinas. Ya lo había vivido, cuando ella se encontraba de mal humor, podía llenar de miedo a cualquier persona. Sus mejillas rubicundas le daban un aspecto adorable; idéntica a la de una muñeca de porcelana. Sin duda, el mejor retrato que pudo realizar. Acto seguido, apretó el botón del artefacto fotográfico.

* * *

Jamás la volvió a ver en su vida.

Con sus riquezas decidió mudarse de casa, lejos de su anterior pueblo. Lejos de ella.

Y no se arrepentía, había sido lo mejor para él. Pero los sentimientos que, nacieron ese día, nunca desaparecieron.

A pesar de su avanzada edad, sus orbes celestes mantenían el brillo característico de la juventud. A excepción de su cabello, convirtiéndose de rubio como el oro a cano. El alguna vez joven fotógrafo, dejó el retrato en su lugar; la mesita junto a su cama. Era una lícita costumbre, contemplar la fotografía de la mujer amada antes de dormir. De esta forma, él podía tener los más dulces y placenteros sueños.

Se escabulló entre las sábanas y acomodó su cabeza en la blanca y blanda almohada. Cerró los ojos, se sentía bastante exhausto sin saber el porqué, mas antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, le echo una última ojeada al retrato. Sonrió complacido.

 _"Buenas noches… Miku"_

* * *

Pensé que nunca lo terminaría. Me encuentro satisfecha con el resultado.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Dejen review, como conejo esas son mis zanahorias! ;u;/

¡Suerte a todos en el reto!

 _ **PD:**_ Odio la guerra de los pasteles c: (?)


End file.
